


until

by reservethesun (cypheraly)



Series: love sotus moons [13]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV), บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV), พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Jealousy, M/M, Poor Life Choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypheraly/pseuds/reservethesun
Summary: when bright is unable to hide the fact that he dislikes seeing the guy he likes flirting with someone else, things fall to shit. but then they get better, so he guesses he wins out in the end.
Relationships: Bright (SOTUS)/Original Male Character(s), Oon Arthit Rojnapat/Kong Kongpob Suthiluck
Series: love sotus moons [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645819
Comments: 23
Kudos: 126





	until

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyy. So another update for LSM. This one is right around the same time as "distance". It's also a hell of a lot longer than I anticipated??? I only planned for like 1700 words and then this happened. Oops. Sorry not sorry. Also I've not edited this one yet so sorry for any mistakes in advance.

“What’s going on with Ai’Bright?” Type asked Arthit as they sat down in the middle of Bright’s bar.

Arthit followed Type’s line of sight to where Bright was behind the bar with a frown on his face as he angrily dried off some of the glasses that he’d washed. He looked as though he was only a few seconds away from breaking the glass in his hands. “Ah. Noi is probably flirting with someone again,” said Arthit. He glanced around the bar while taking a drink out of his glass. He nodded a little to himself when he saw Noi talking to some guy he didn’t recognize and he placed his glass on the table while turning his attention to Type again. “Yeah. He is.”

“Why doesn’t Bright just say something to the guy? He’s worse than Ai’No.” Type shook his head with a glance up when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Knot had come up behind him and sat down next to him as he asked, “Who is worse than Ai’No?”

“Bright,” Arthit answered, nodding his head over toward where Bright stood behind the bar. They watched as Bright angrily set aside the glass he’d been cleaning before he grabbed another. “Noi is flirting with someone else again.”

“Good for him,” insisted Type. “It's not like Ai’Bright has ever made a move or let him know that he has feelings for him. If anything, Bright's made it very known that he doesn't get attached to people.”

“There was what's her name in high school,” Knot reminded them. “He dated her longer than anyone else.”

“And yet none of us can remember her name. Pretty sure that's a sign of how little importance she actually had.” Honestly, the only girl whose name Type could actually remember was Air, and that was because she was the first person Bright went out with. “He should just say something to Noi before he dates someone else.”

“Why doesn't Bright just tell him to get back to work?” Knot asked with a slight furrow of his brow. It would be the easiest way to get Noi to stop flirting without having to admit feelings.

“I'm pretty sure he's here on his day off,” answered Arthit. Otherwise he was sure that Bright would have done that already. 

“Should one of us go over and give him a nudge in the right direction?” Type asked as he watched Bright with a frown.

“Do you think he'd listen to any of us?”

“He might listen to you,” Knot suggested as he reached over to pat Arthit on the top of his shoulder. “He's always listened to you better than the rest of us.”

“That's not saying much.” Bright didn't really listen to him much, either, so the fact that he listened to him more than the rest of their friends didn't ultimately amount to anything. “I'll go talk to him.” Arthit got up with a heavy sigh before going over to the bar. He leaned against the front of it and smiled at Bright when his friend looked at him. “So.”

“So?” Bright replied, huffing out a breath as he forcefully set aside the glass he'd just cleaned before moving on to the next one.

“So, when are you going to admit you like him?”

“I don't like him,” Bright replied with a laugh.

“You just don't like seeing him flirt with someone else.”

Bright huffed out a breath as Arthit looked far too smug with himself when he couldn't come up with an argument against the statement. “So what if I don't? He works here. It looks bad.”

“Says the one known to flirt with anyone at any given moment just because.” Arthit sent Bright another look, letting him know that he didn't buy the statement. “Why don't you just admit that you like him?”

“Why would I do that?” Bright scowled as he set aside the glasses he'd cleaned. “It's clear he'd rather flirt with that guy.”

“Mn.” Arthit nodded slowly and glanced over to where Noi was still talking with that other guy. Then he looked back to Bright. “Maybe that's because he doesn't know that you're interested in the first place. You do tell anybody who will listen that you're not one to be tied down by a relationship, after all.”

“Since when do you give the rest of us relationship advice?” Bright huffed again as he crossed his arms and leaned against the top of the bar.

“Since I'm one of three in our friend group that's managed to keep a long term relationship going, Khom isn't here, and everyone knows you won't listen to Type.” But that was because Type was still more confrontational by nature. He and Bright were great friends and they cared about one another. They just had two very different but equally loud personalities that didn't always mix well. “I think you should talk to him. At least get it out there so that he knows and you can move on if he turns you down.”

“I can't do that,” answered Bright with a shake of his head. “He works here. If he says no, it would make things awkward; and, if he doesn't… Well, I won't know if it's because I'm his boss or not.”

Which - okay, Arthit had to agree that Bright’s hesitation for those reasons were at least valid reasons and proved more thoughtful to the situation than Arthit had expected from him. “Wow. You really like him,” Arthit said, making Bright give him a look that clearly stated he thought they had already covered that without so many words. “Look. He's a good guy. Just… talk to him. Let him know beforehand that what you say and what he says won't affect his job here so that you know he won't feel pressured to answer in whatever way he thinks you want. But talk to him. Or get over it and get used to seeing this-” Arthit vaguely gestured over to where Noi was laughing at something the guy had said to him and they seemed to be sitting closer together. 

Bright stood there in silence for several moments before he pushed himself upright. “Can you go back to being emotionally stunted and not having any advice for anyone ever?”

“Blame Kongpob.”

“Oh, believe me, I do.” Bright plastered on his best customer service smile when one of the customers came up to the bar to order another round of drinks for her and her friends.

Bright was as charming as ever as he talked with her and got the drinks ready while Arthit returned to where the others were sitting. “How'd it go?” asked Knot when he got seated.

“He's sort of in denial,” Arthit answered with a shrug of his shoulders. “But not enough that he didn't tell me some valid reasons why he hadn't talked to Noi about any of it. Namely the fact that Noi _is_ an employee.”

“Wait. Bright? Mr. Flirts with Anyone with a Pulse? He actually stopped to consider something like that?” Type asked as he sat up in his seat more, looking over to where Bright was sending the customer back to her table with her drinks. “Fuck. He really does like this guy, doesn't he?”

“Well, boys,” said Knot before he downed the rest of his drink. “I think it's time we pull this together and save the day.”

“The last time you said something like that, we all dressed up in awful costumes and trailed Bright around on his first date,” Arthit remembered with a wince that Type mirrored.

“As fun as that was, it would be pointless. Noi knows who we are,” Knot pointed out. 

“I mean, we could always stay out of it and let him sort it out himself.” Arthit wasn't too sure that them getting involved would do any good for anyone. Especially for Bright.

“If we do that, he's going to be like N’Em and pine away until it's too late!”

“Who is that?” asked Type as he looked between the two of them. He nodded in understanding when Knot told him that Em was one of Kongpob's friends from their university. Which explained why the name had seemed somewhat familiar to him. 

“Right, but it should be his choice to do so if he wants to,” Arthit countered. Knot looked as though he might argue for a moment but then he sighed with a nod of his head. Arthit did have a point, even if Knot didn't want to admit it. 

It was several hours later that everyone else left the bar and Bright closed up for the night. He hadn't expected to return from locking the front door to the bar area to see Noi standing around helping clean up. “Didn't you leave with whoever that guy was?” Bright asked Noi, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

The way that Noi’s brow furrowed slightly as he moved some of the misplaced bottles from during the shift back to where they went let Bright know that he hadn't done a good job of it. “Thought about it,” Noi answered honestly. “But you seemed to be in a mood and I wanted to make sure you're okay.”

“You're not even on the clock. Go home.” As he spoke, Bright took the bottle from Noi’s hand and placed it down a little more roughly than he had intended.

“I know. I'm not - That's not why I stayed, Phi. I thought maybe you might want to talk. I saw you talking with P’Arthit, but you only seemed to be more upset after that.” Noi frowned as he spoke, the expression only deepening when Bright gave a snapped reply that he was fine. “What is your problem? I was only trying to talk to you.” He had thought they had become friends during his time working there. Noi suddenly wondered if maybe he'd been projecting and they weren't actually friends at all.

“My problem? My problem is… Is nothing. Just nevermind. Go home.”

“P’Bright-”

“I said go home.” The words were snapped, short and biting to a point that it made Noi almost physically recoil. Bright regretted it almost immediately, but he didn't apologize.

Noi nodded his head and went to gather his jacket before exiting the bar. Bright sighed heavily once the door shut behind him, and he stood there for several moments before continuing the usual closing routine. He didn't expect that once he finished and made his way out of the bar, he would find Noi waiting on the sidewalk. “What are you doing here?” Bright asked, making Noi look up from his phone and stand up straight since he'd been leaning against the wall of the building. “Didn't I tell you to go home?”

“You did,” Noi replied as he put his phone into his jacket pocket. “I almost got a taxi but then-” Noi cut off his words with a shake of his head. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Just peachy. Why wouldn’t I be?” Bright sighed when Noi didn’t respond but kept looking at him. “Just go, Noi.”

“Not until you tell me what’s bothering you.” Noi crossed his arms and stood in Bright’s way.

“Nothing. J-”

“Obviously it’s not nothing. You were in a mood all night.” Noi might have been spending time with the other guy, but he’d like to think that he’d become a good enough friend of Bright to have known when something was bothering him.

Bright sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “You want to know what the problem is?” Noi nodded his head and Bright rolled his eyes. “Fine. It’s you. You’re the problem. You spent the whole night flirting with… with that _guy_ and I fucking hate it!” Noi started to stammer over an apology, something about how he hadn’t thought about the fact that it was where he worked and it would make people uncomfortable. Bright rolled his eyes because that wasn’t the problem, and the fact that Noi thought it was said a lot, in his opinion. “No, you idiot. I hate it because I like you!” Bright then continued to his car, quickly walking past Noi, who seemed frozen in place on the sidewalk.

“Wait, P’B-!” Bright didn’t hear the rest of what Noi said as he got in his car where it was parked down the street before he drove off.

Bright didn’t head home, though it had been his intention, and he didn’t realize that he hadn’t headed the right way until he was parked outside the building that Kongpob and Arthit had moved to. It was a nicer place than the studio building that they’d shared before. Bright thought about leaving but he ended up at their door before he could stop himself. It took him knocking several times before anyone answered the door. Kongpob was in the middle of pulling on a shirt and blinking himself awake more as he opened the door. “P’Bright?” he asked as he lowered one arm that he used to keep the door opened with and he used the other hand to rub at his eyes.

“Sorry, Nong,” replied Bright with a sheepish smile. “Can I annoy Ai’Arthit?”

Kongpob nodded and shifted to the side so that Bright could come into the apartment. “Sit wherever,” he told Bright as he gestured to the living room. “I’ll go get him.”

Bright nodded but didn’t sit down. He paced a few times in the living room as Kongpob went to the bedroom. He couldn’t hear what Kongpob said but he could hear the muffled sound of his voice soon followed by Arthit’s. A couple of minutes later, Arthit came out of the bedroom. His hair looked sleep ruffled and it was quite obvious that he’d been asleep. “Sorry to wake you,” Bright told him. Arthit just hummed in reply and dropped down onto the couch with a yawn. He hadn’t been asleep for too long, honestly, and if Bright was almost anyone else, Arthit would have kicked him out. But Bright never showed up unannounced.

“What’s up?” asked Arthit as he ran a hand through his hair and attempted to wake himself up more.

“So, I, uh… I told Noi what was bothering me,” Bright told Arthit as he took a seat on the couch next to him.

It seemed to make Arthit wake up a little more and he sat up straight. “What did he say?”

“Nothing. I kind of yelled it at him. Then I left.” Bright winced at his own words and Arthit sighed with a roll of his eyes. “Hey. You’ve no right to judge me. Not like you were much better.”

“Look, when I said talk to him, I didn’t mean yell at him.” Bright rolled his eyes, that time. He hadn’t figured that Arthit had meant he should yell at him. “You can stay on the couch tonight. But you can’t run from him forever.” 

Bright chose to ignore that last comment from Arthit, and the two of them got him set up to sleep on the couch - making sure he had a blanket and a pillow before he lay down. He didn’t really sleep that night. He lay on the couch and stared up at the ceiling more than he slept. He would message his assistant manager soon and ask him to open up the bar that night because Bright knew he wouldn’t be in a state to do it, himself. Bright felt like he just might be ready to actually doze off to sleep when he heard an alarm go off in the bedroom. With the sounds of Arthit and Kongpob reluctantly getting up to start their days, Bright got up from the couch and folded up the blanket that he’d used as he lay there. “Did you get any sleep?” asked Kongpob as he came out of the bedroom with a towel in hand. He nodded in understanding when Bright shook his head. Arthit passed Kongpob and stole the towel from him as he went, shutting the bathroom door after himself and ignoring Kongpob’s shout of protest. Kongpob shook his head and sighed with a small but fond smile. “Do you want some coffee?”

Bright nodded his head and made his way over to the small kitchen area just off of the living room with Kongpob. Neither one of them said much of anything as Kongpob made coffee and Bright sat at the peninsula countertop that connected to the counter the sink was in. Bright drank the coffee quietly as Kongpob started to make breakfast. He offered some to Bright, who declined the offer. He appreciated it, but didn’t exactly feel very hungry at that moment. “Shower’s free,” Arthit told Kongpob when he came into the room several minutes later. His hair was still damp but he was dressed for work already.

“Mn. I made breakfast, P’Arthit,” said Kongpob with a smile as he placed a plate of food at the empty spot next to Bright. He stopped Arthit walking toward the counter as he passed so that he could press a kiss to Arthit’s cheek.

Arthit rolled his eyes and gently pushed Kongpob toward the direction of the bathroom. “Get ready for work,” Arthit insisted, but he had a small smile as he shook his head.

Bright smiled a little to himself and took another drink of his coffee. “Happiness looks good on you,” he commented once Arthit was sitting down next to him. “You know, when I first found out about you and Kongpob, I didn’t think it would last more than a couple of months. How’s it that you’re now engaged before any of the rest of us?”

“I found someone who didn’t put up with my bullshit,” Arthit replied with a shrug of his shoulders. “If he was anyone else… I don’t think we would have gotten this far.”

It was almost strange to hear Arthit so freely talking about his relationship. Sure, Bright knew that Arthit had grown more comfortable and confident in their relationship as time went on - but he also knew that Arthit was an innately private person. He always had been. It had taken them a long time to even realize he’d had a thing for Namtan back in high school. While they were all close, he knew that Arthit always struggled to really open up to the rest of them. Kongpob had managed to get through when everyone else who had tried failed. “Have you reached out to N’Noi yet?” Arthit asked as he watched Bright pull out his phone and text his assistant manager.

Bright locked his phone screen and set it aside after he received almost an immediate response that the manager would take care of the bar for the night. “No,” he answered. He had a couple of unread messages and a missed phone call or two from Noi, but he hadn’t looked at any of them. “I’m going to go home now, though. Get out of your hair.”

“You don’t have to rush out of here, P’Bright,” Kongpob said as he came back into the room. He stopped walking when he stood next to Arthit, draping an arm over Arthit’s shoulders while using his free hand to steal Arthit’s fork and take a bite of his food. “It’s not a problem having you here.”

“Yeah, well. I should get home anyway. Thanks for letting me steal your couch for the night, and for the coffee.” He smiled as he got up and offered to wash his own cup before he left. Neither Kongpob nor Arthit let him, though; they insisted he not since he was the guest.

Bright was exhausted but he managed to make it to his own apartment without any incident. He planned on just spending the rest of the day trying to rest and figure out just what he was going to say to Noi the next time they talked. If Noi even wanted to talk to him again. He really didn’t expect to find Noi waiting outside the door of his apartment. Bright almost turned around and left again, but Noi saw him before he could and stalked over to him. “What the fuck, P’Bright?” he asked as he reached up and shoved at one of Bright’s shoulders with one hand. It made him stumble back a step, but didn’t hurt at all. “You can’t just say something like that and then disappear.”

“Noi-”

“No. This time you shut up and listen,” Noi interrupted Bright’s sighed comment. It was all Bright could do to not laugh or smile in amusement at the absolute determination in Noi’s voice. He couldn’t even bring himself to call him out of the complete lack of respect in his words. “You like me.” Bright sighed again and started to move around Noi, he didn’t need a recap of the situation. But, he stopped when Noi grabbed his arm. “Why didn’t you just say something?”

“Lots of reasons. Look. Just forget it. Can you let go of my arm now?”

“No. P’Bright, really.” Noi sighed and tilted his head forward, resting his forehead against Bright’s shoulder for a few seconds before standing up straight again. “You should have just said something.”

“Huh?”

“Ask me out. Not by yelling at me on the sidewalk.” Bright continued to look incredibly confused, as if he wasn’t quite sure what Noi was saying to him. It made Noi laugh softly as he reached up and placed his hands on either side of Bright’s neck, directing him to lean down while leaning up enough to press a chaste kiss to his lips.

“What?”

“I don’t know how much more straightforward I can be.”

Bright’s brow furrowed as he stood there for a few seconds more before he stood up straight again. “But you- I- Huh?” Noi sighed as he let go of Bright and took a step back. “What about that gu-?”

“What about everyone you’ve flirted with?” Noi countered before Bright could finish asking his question, giving Bright a rather pointed look as he said it.

Bright really couldn’t argue against that because Noi did have a point. Bright flirted with… everyone. It was a thing. It had always been a thing. While, yes, sometimes he flirted with the intention of it leading somewhere, there were other times where he’d flirt with someone just because. Most namely his friends because they knew he didn’t mean it, but still. Bright nodded his head a couple of times, then and sighed heavily. “So, I like you.”

Noi nodded his head a couple of times with a smile as he tried not to laugh. “It’s been said a time or two.”

“And… you want me to ask you out.” Noi nodded his head again with a hum of agreement. “Really?”

“Oh my god. Are you sure you graduated from an engineering program?” Both Noi and Bright laughed at the exasperated comment while Noi shook his head in complete disbelief. “Yes, really.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

Bright nodded his head once and hummed an agreement. “Okay, I will.” It was Noi’s turn to seem confused by Bright’s comment and he laughed softly at the way that Noi’s brow furrowed. “Later. Not here in the middle of the hallway when I’ve had maybe two hours of sleep.” The look on Noi’s face softened and it made Bright perk up a little more. “If I’m going to ask you out, then I will do it correctly - not by yelling at you.”

“Mn. Then, I guess… I will see you later.” Noi nodded again with a soft laugh as Bright returned the statement before he stepped aside so that Bright could actually walk over to his apartment door. Noi stood there a moment longer before he walked away with another laugh and a furrowed brow as he tried to figure out if that had really just happened. He knew it had, but it still felt rather surreal.

It was a few minutes later when Noi was sitting in the back of a taxi when he got a text from Bright. It was really just a bunch of emojis that could be assumed were an attempt at asking him out to dinner. It made Noi roll his eyes with a shake of his head, but he smiled all the same. Bright would do something that ridiculous. With a soft sigh, Noi replied to the message.

_this is right?_

**_better than yelling at you on a sidewalk_ **

_you have a point there_

**_so?_ **

_fine. on one condition._

**_anything_ **

_if you take me to the bar on this date, that’ll be the end of it_

Back at his apartment, Bright couldn’t keep the smile off of his face as he read Noi’s response. So maybe asking him through text had been a bit of a cop out in the end, but he hadn’t been able to wait anymore even if he had known what Noi’s response would have been. There’d still been a part of him that was nervous that Noi would have changed his mind. Bright was really glad that he hadn’t.

**_we are engineer_ **

**best boy bright** : so guess who has a date soon

 **pinky** : you didn’t yell at him again, did you?

 **best boy bright** : i’m ignoring you

 **best boy bright** : jerk

 **nong ae** : am i the only engineer here who didn’t get a boyfriend by yelling at him?

 **nong ae** : i mean really

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me [on tumblr](https://reservethesun.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
